1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photoelectric converter device using a charge storage type photoelectric element array to convert a light image formed thereon into an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A charge storage type photoelectric element array such as photodiode array, CCD (charge coupled device) or BBD (backet brigade device) storages charges generated in accordance with the intensity of incident light and generates a photoelectric output related to the intensity of the light and the storage time and so, the photoelectric output can be increased or decreased by controlling the charge storage time. Accordingly, in the case of dark light image, the photoelectric output can be rendered to a substantially constant value by increasing the charge storage time, and in the case of a very bright light image, the photoelectric output can be rendered to a substantially constant value by reducing the charge storage time.